Conventional internal combustion engines for automobiles and other purposes require an oil-based fuel source that, once consumed, does not renew. Globally, easily obtainable sources of oil are dwindling. The sources that remain viable are located in areas of the world that are unstable and often subject to extreme violence. In addition, industrialization of developing economies places additional demand on this dwindling resource. The combined effects of decreased supply, instability in producible regions, and increased global demand threatens to price the individual consumer of oil-based products out of the market over the long term.
Attempts to address this issue generally lead to the development of engines that do not consume oil-based fuel, such as those that use ethanol or bio-diesel. In addition, inventors have attempted to develop electromagnetic motors as replacements for modern internal combustion engines. An electromagnetic motor uses the attractive and repulsive forces of magnets to generate mechanical motion and electrical power. However, many electromagnetic motors are inefficient, requiring significantly more energy to generate power levels comparable to that of a modern internal combustion engine, making such electromagnetic motors poor substitutes for the internal combustion engine.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an electromagnetic motor that is more efficient than convention motors and which would provide an effective substitute to the conventional internal combustion engine, thereby reducing the individual consumer's dependence on oil-based products.